


[授权翻译]Weekend Lover（周末爱人）

by Ada_26



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: Info: 山崎 X 比利，蛇与犬的故事





	[授权翻译]Weekend Lover（周末爱人）

**Author's Note:**

> Author: 忍
> 
> Translated from：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8790002

每到周末，山崎必定是喝得烂醉，目光呆滞，便跑到比利的公寓里住下来。他似乎连衣服都懒得脱，无论比利在不在家都会倒在床上。于是他  
也不管对比利是否在意，带着酒精的余热敲了比利家门。

周末把门锁开了，留下钥匙门外，已成了比利的习惯。尔后在深夜的一点或两点，开门的人也没有注意到已是深夜，开关门都发出巨大的声响。 然而昨天是星期五，不同于以往。这个星期全部的安排都提前了一天，比利完全误以为昨天是星期四。拂晓时分，比利打算去取报纸，看了一眼门口的邮箱，里面并没有报纸。在一般情况下，这个时间报纸早就送到了。  
他在想报纸是否掉在外面，便把门锁打开，然而他想要开门却打不开。比利感觉到“有什么重物堵着门”，在那时第一次觉得大事不好了。  
他感受到了如此重量渐渐地把门缝打开，晚秋的冷风像扫着他的脸颊与鼻尖一般轻抚着。他刚起床，想都没想就用沙哑的声音说着好冷。好不容易让自己的身体恢复状态，大开门缝出了门一看，果然不出意外，有一个身材魁梧的人正用半盘着腿的姿势靠着门睡得正熟。  
是山崎把报纸抽出来的吧，将报纸披在上半身来抵御寒冷。  
如果是来处理工作的，这么五大三粗的障碍物躺在门前，很难不让配送员察觉到。

用对讲机也好打电话也好就这么回去也罢，本应有很多种方法，但对这个男人来说恐怕都嫌麻烦。结果，这位坐拥金钱那些腐败的东西的黑市经纪人，决定像无家可归的人一样披着一层报纸，在藏身之处的入口打着鼾。  
不知是梦话亦是浅浅地醒了过来，山崎说着冷。这个生长在酷暑地带的人，竟然在这样的冷空气下睡得正香。比利弯腰到了跟山崎脸一样的高度，用中指拳重重打在了山崎的额头中央。

“痛。”  
山崎带着因酒精而沙哑的声音低吟，虽然他似乎并没有完全醒过来，但与在自己眼前摆出痛苦模样的比利怒目而视。  
从比利身后照射进来的阳光令山崎更加皱紧了眉头，用手掌将眼睛遮住。“不会是又想睡了吧。”比利心想，强行将手掌给扯下来，却被山崎不耐烦地甩开，这次就用报纸把脸盖上，当然也被比利瞬间扯下来。  
“搞什么把戏。” 比利在心底不耐烦地挑衅着，却因为在殴打时碰到的额头已经冻僵而无法大声吼叫。

“喂，起来了。洗澡水我给你弄好。要是你在藏身之地门前死了我也会很难受的。”

山崎一听到弄洗澡水，便睁开了之前眯缝着的眼睛。因为睡着的姿势很勉强，他身体的各个部位咯吱咯吱地响着，缓慢地站了起来，对家里的主人置之不理，怅然若失地走进了屋内。  
即使这房间连暖气也没开，“真暖和。”山崎用着缓和的声音说道。“外面这么冷你还呆一晚上，哪里不都暖吗…” 比利没有开口，而是苦笑着。

“啊~我可没有把你拒之门外的意思啊。我只是忘了昨天是礼拜五。”

比利在浴缸里盛满了热水，跟在厨房里的山崎搭话。没有回应。“干嘛找借口呢…”比利回过神来。  
山崎在周末过来，是习惯而并非约定。对于比利而言，并没有山崎不在家不行的理由，更别说有给他开锁的义务了。本应是这样的。  
实际上到昨天为止是星期几也不知道，周末酒也不喝，规规矩矩地回了房间，那是因为比利在某处等待着山崎吧。

狭小的浴室里充满了温暖潮湿的空气。比利在浴缸边缘坐下，等着浴缸里的水堆积起来，因为感到尴尬而啃咬指甲。  
…泡杯咖啡什么的吧。就算我把水龙头开到最大，浴缸还差20厘米没有盛满。比利缓缓站起身来，准备去烧壶开水。  
他用手打开折叠门时，感觉到比以往更容易打开，那是因为山崎也同时拉开了门把手。

“还远远不行，现在准备。”

“给你泡咖啡” 这几个字还没说出口，比利的脸正埋在山崎的肩头上。  
力气并不大，山崎却很唐突地将比利抱得死紧。

对于连动作都和以前截然不同的山崎，比利显得不知所措。

“怎么回事啊喂，很恶心啊你。”

“我很冷啊，其他什么暖身的东西都没有。”  
山崎紧贴着的身体确实因为长期暴露在晚秋的室外空气下，似乎由内到外都是冷的。在这种常温的房间里待上五分钟后体温也不会马上恢复的吧。为了得到物理上的温热，他想到这种不同以往的方法，还是合乎情理的。  
将束缚着自己的手缓缓松开，比利从上面用手臂环绕着山崎的身体。

“妈的，手臂根本不够温暖你这巨人。真不愧是条蛇，低温下连行动都迟钝了啊。”

“你也真不愧是供人玩弄的狗，被改良过了变成这么温暖的动物了？”

在互相拥抱的状态里恶语相向，别人要是看到了想必觉得很煞风景吧。  
在思考着自己看到了有何感想时，果然是“谢谢款待”比较合适。不光是因为山崎的体温，比利都感到浑身发冷。即便如此，比利还是没有想过要放开环绕着山崎身体的手臂。

“呐，喂。”

“啊？”

浴室内蒸汽弥漫，比利的体温使血液在体内得以循环吧，然而，比利从山崎回应的声音里感到有些不高兴。比利在犹豫着要不要接着说下去。  
山崎将环在比利腰上的手臂加大了些力度。

“什么事啊，抱怨的话我可不会听的。”

比利就算受到强烈的催促，他也不会说出要说的话，而是将咽回去的话在脑海里反复咀嚼，脸也变得发热。  
尽管如此，比利吸了口气，打算再一次把藏不住心里的话说出来。

“约定吗？”

心声与呼吸，一并吐露。

“…啊？”

从隔着肩膀的山崎的回答中，比利感觉到自己的企图完全没有传达到山崎那里。  
而且，为了能够传达给这家伙，必须还要再说一次吗？比利感到不耐烦，内心满满的羞耻。

“你和我，星期五在这里见面。就这么约定好了？”

终于，山崎从比利的身上移开，目不转睛地盯着比自己矮十厘米的比利。

“你脸很红啊，这么大胆就说出来了么？”

与其说比利没有对山崎有开玩笑，倒不如说他不知为什么到现在才说出这样的话，想以山崎的方式认真地确认自己的真心实意。  
啊，真是麻烦透了。

“把衣服脱了，我给你洗。”

“别扯淡了，我只有这身了。”

比利触摸到了山崎衣摆下的，已经不算冰冷的腹部周围的肌肤。

“傍晚就能给你晾干了，在那之前什么都没穿不也很好么。”

浴缸里的水早已溢出，毫无疑问，两人的脚底早已被濡湿。背被压在浴室的墙壁上接受着山崎的吻的同时，比利恶作剧地用手拧开花洒的水龙头。激流而下的热水，避开了在死角的比利，不偏不倚淋在了山崎头上。

“你这小子。”

山崎说着笑了起来。这或许是比利初次见到，山崎这不带坏心的笑。

“这没关系的吧，无论怎样都会淋得更湿，我不是说了给你洗衣服的吗。”

 

花洒的水龙头尚未被关上，比利将手臂围绕在山崎的脖子，将山崎被水浸湿而乱糟糟的前发拨到脑后。然后，这一次比利像要咬人一般献出了自己的吻。  
他们第一次没有互相装作空虚，第一次没有装疯卖傻，也是第一次做了爱。注意到了这一点的比利，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
情绪高涨。

 

我们在对方的身上，只看到了自己所期望的幻象。  
进行着无法相互填满对方空虚的交易，两个人从这次过后的几次，几十次都会以此循环往复吧。  
这是我们绝不称之为爱的交易。

 

Fin.


End file.
